


Plans Changed

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Monaco 2017, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Kevin invited his boyfriends over. Unfortunately neither of them is able to make it. But then suddenly there is a knock on Kevin's door...





	Plans Changed

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my second attempt to write smut... Never thought I would write it someday.  
> I hope you like it :)

\- _Come to my room, when you’re free. :) K._

Stoffel glanced at the message he read first when he picked up his phone back in his hotel room. He didn’t have any more media commitments but he should be with the team this evening for they were going to watch Fernando’s race at the Indy 500. All team members were expected to attend. He wouldn’t get out of this one. Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair then he dialled Kevin’s number. The Dane almost immediately picked up.  
“Hey Stoff, are you coming over right now? I’m waiting for you.” Stoffel sighed once again.  
“I’m sorry, Kev, but I have to watch the Indy 500 with the team. I have to go there, I’m sorry.” Silence followed. Stoffel bit his lip. Did he anger Kevin?  
“Well, that’s not quite how I planned this evening.” He finally heard Kevin again. “Marcus also ditched me. Said he had to go to a team meeting. Why are you leaving me all alone?” Guilt washed over Stoffel.  
“I’m sorry, Kevin!” He said once again. “I’ll make it up to you as soon as I can, okay?”  
“I like the sound of that.” He heard. Relieved Stoffel took a breath. “But you better make sure it will be great, you hear me?” Kevin added. Stoffel smirked.  
“I’m going to make sure it will be.” He answered with a breathless voice. He knew that Kevin loved this voice. He could almost imagine how Kevin’s eyes grew darker.  
“Don’t let me wait too long. Have a fun evening.” Kevin said. His voice now sounding cheerier. Stoffel smiled.  
“Thanks. I love you.”  
“Love you, too.”

***

Marcus hurried along the corridors. His meeting had been over just a few minutes ago and now he was on his way to the room of his boyfriend. He didn’t call or text Kevin but he figured the Dane would either be alone or with the third in their relationship, Stoffel. Marcus hoped that Stoffel would be there, too. He didn’t get to tell him how bad he had felt for him when he crashed. While being in the points! It would have been such an amazing result for Stoffel and his team but then he managed to park his car at the exact same spot where Marcus had crashed only minutes ago.  
Skidding he came to a halt in front of Kevin’s room. He didn’t hesitate but knocked immediately. Hopping from one foot to the other he waited for his boyfriend to open the door. When he did, Kevin looked surprised at Marcus.  
“What are you doing here? I thought you were with your team?” Marcus shrugged his shoulders.  
“We finished earlier than I expected. Are you not glad to see me?” He asked playfully. Kevin quickly shook his head.  
“Of course not! I’m happy to have you here. Come in!” He opened the door further and Marcus slipped into the hotel room.  
“Where is Stoffel?” He asked. “Is he not here with you?” A look of sadness flickered over Kevin’s features.  
“No, he’s not. He has to be with his team for they are watching Alonso race.” Marcus pulled a face.  
“Oh, come on.” He sighed. “I was hoping to have you both here for tonight. Kevin smiled at him.  
“Well, you still have me. Am I not enough?” Marcus stretched out his hand and brushed his fingers over Kevin’s cheeks.  
“You sure are enough. Still I miss Stoffel.” Kevin nodded.  
“Yeah, me too. But well, this is how it goes.” There was silence for a while but then Kevin grinned at Marcus.  
“Well, are we going to make the best out of this evening? We still can have fun with each other.” Marcus grinned back at his boyfriend.  
“I like the way you think.” He whispered. And before Kevin could sense what was coming next he was suddenly pinned against the wall, Marcus’ lips on his. The kiss was frantic and needy, moans escaping every now and then. When Marcus finally pulled away, Kevin’s eyes were dark. Marcus cupped his boyfriend’s face.  
“God, I love you so much.” He whispered. Kevin smiled and pecked the lips of the Swede again.  
“I love you, too.” He answered. “I love you both, you and Stoffel.” Marcus stroked his cheek.  
“Should we carry this to bed?” He asked. Kevin nodded eagerly and pulled on his boyfriend’s hand.  
But just as they were going to take things further there suddenly was a knock on the door. Kevin and Marcus exchanged a confused look.  
“Do you expect someone at this time?” Marcus asked. But Kevin shook his head.  
“No. I don’t know who this can be.” He got up from the bed and padded to the door. Before he opened it, he made sure that Marcus was not to be seen. You never knew who was standing in front of the door. But when he opened it, there was a surprise waiting for him.  
“Stoffel?” Kevin asked astonished.  
“Surprise!” His second boyfriend laughed. “I thought I was coming by.” Now Marcus, who came to the door when he realised it was Stoffel, chimed in.  
“I thought you had to watch the Indy 500 with your team?” Stoffel nodded.  
“Yeah, that was the plan. But then Fernando crashed and they allowed us to have a free evening.” The Belgian shook his head. “It’s almost ironical, isn’t it? Fernando does not participate in the Monaco Grand-Prix because the engine of the car is … well, it’s really shitty and then he goes to the Indy 500 and he has to retire because of problems with his engine again. I’d almost say: Same old.” He chuckled but you could see that it was a little bit forced. Kevin and Marcus exchanged a look and then moved at the same time. Stoffel let out a surprised huff when he almost got crashed in his boyfriends embrace. But then he smiled and hugged them back. All too soon for Stoffel’s liking Kevin let go of him again.  
“We were just about to get comfortable on the bed would you like to join us?” He asked the Belgian with an angelic smile. Stoffel nodded eagerly.  
“Of course! After all I promised to make it up to you that I couldn’t come. How are we going to do it today?”  
“Well, if you don’t mind I would like to be in the middle today.” Kevin smiled. Stoffel nodded again.  
“That’s alright with me. Marcus?” The Swede also nodded.  
“Yeah, I’m okay with that. Well, then undress and get down on that bed.”  
He playfully shoved Kevin who flopped on the bed, smile still spread on his face. Marcus and Stoffel watched their boyfriend undress with eager anticipation. When Kevin put his last item of clothing – his boxershorts – onto the floor he laid back into the sheets and sucked one of his fingers into his mouth. He then wiggled his hips and beckoned his boyfriends closer. It didn’t take them long to get rid of their own clothing and soon they were on either side of Kevin.

Wet kisses were exchanged where they made sure that nobody was feeling left out. Hands roamed and grabbed certain parts of bodies which was followed by long moans. Kevin enjoyed being the middle-man for he got four hands on his body. One of them was playing with his already erect cock the other was poking at his entrance slowly but steady slipping deeper and deeper. Kevin’s eyes were shut he didn’t know which of his boyfriends did what to him. But he didn’t care. He trusted them to make him feel good and they did. They always did.  
Kevin found himself near his climax when he felt a warm wet mouth on his cock. His hips twitched on their own accord and his eyes flew open. He gasped and saw Stoffel’s face hovering above him.  
“Did you like that?” The young Belgian asked with a smile. Kevin just nodded unable to say a word or even string a sentence together. His eyes fell shut again when Stoffel dived down and engulfed Kevin’s member with his mouth again.  
Kevin moaned when he felt Marcus’ finger pushing deeper into his hole. Blindly he reached out for the Swede.  
“Please.” He begged. “Please … no … no more teasing.” For his eyes still being shut he didn’t see the look of amusement that was shared between Stoffel and Marcus. They loved to see their boyfriend all messed up, knowing it was their doing. Marcus looked for a condom and smiled when Stoffel handed him one. He rolled it on and positioned himself behind his boyfriend. Slowly but steadily he pushed his cock into Kevin. A long moan ripped away from the Dane’s mouth and he grabbed for something to hold on. Stoffel quickly wrapped his hand around Kevin’s and stroked it soothingly. When Marcus was all the way inside, Kevin sighed happily.  
“Move. Please!” He pleaded and gasped when Marcus did as he was told. He didn’t notice Stoffel’s hand sneaking down its way to Kevin’s cock but he moaned again when it was wrapped around his leaking cock.  
“Oh yes! More! Please!” Kevin wasn’t able to say anything but pleas but his boyfriends didn’t mind. They knew what to do so they picked up their pace and soon Kevin was coming all over Stoffel’s hand. This also triggered Marcus’ orgasm. Stoffel soon followed them over the edge, coming untouched just from the sight of his two boyfriends.  
“This was so good. Thank you.” Kevin finally managed to say. On his face there was a blissful smile.  
“You’re welcome!” Stoffel whispered and kissed Kevin’s cheek.

***

For a while they just laid there. Cuddling together and relishing their closeness. But then Stoffel raised his head.  
“I think we should take a shower. Or at least clean ourselves. I’m all sticky.” Kevin went to say something but a soft snore interrupted them. Their gazes fell to Marcus who was lying behind Kevin, smiling and sleeping soundly. Stoffel shook his head in amusement.  
“Trust Marcus to fall asleep even when he just had sex.” Kevin chuckled.  
“Well, we should now by know that this is just Marcus. I’m going to get a washcloth. It will do until tomorrow. You’re staying the night?” Stoffel nodded.  
“Yes, I am. I mean, if I’m allowed to.” He shot Kevin a cheeky smile who just shook his head.  
“What are you expecting me to do? Throw you out?” Stoffel shrugged his shoulders but grinned wildly.  
“Perhaps?” Kevin snorted.  
“And forgo the awesome morning-sex? Never!” Stoffel laughed at that which caused Marcus to stir but he didn’t wake up. Kevin chuckled.  
“I’m going to get that washcloth to get us clean. Then we can go to sleep.” Stoffel nodded and leaned back into the cushions.  
“Alright. But hurry up, I’m tired.” Kevin mock saluted and went to the bathroom. A few moments later he arrived with the mentioned washcloth. Carefully he cleaned Stoffel and Marcus who sighed contently in his sleep. After bringing the cloth back Kevin slipped under the duvets next to Stoffel and cuddled into him.  
“I love you.” He whispered. Stoffel smiled and lightly pecked his lips.  
“I love you, too.” He answered. Kevin smiled.  
Soon they fell asleep. Safe and happy in each others arms.


End file.
